


A little mishap

by ensaymaya



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensaymaya/pseuds/ensaymaya
Summary: To say Sanha was disappointed is an understatement.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A little mishap

To say that Sanha was disappointed is an understatement. He was frustrated. And he can't hide his frustration well for that stupid microphone.

Astro is now on their way back to their dorm, and Sanha, being sulky choose to seat at the back. His hyungs noticed this and Jinjin, being the supportive leader that he is, decided to seat with him.

"Sanha," Jinjin reached out, to no avail because Sanha puts his earphone.

Jinjin let out a sigh, MJ giving him a small nod and Eunwoo pats his hand.

This is gonna be a long night.

\----

They let Sanha slept in the car, as they take this opportunity to buy his favorite food and call Moonbin to report what is happening.

"But it was not his fault," Moonbin said.

"We know Binnie. But you also know Sanha," Eunwoo answered.

Silence. Moonbin let out a sigh on the other line, "I guess we'll talk to him once you guys arrive."

"I'll talk to him," Rocky announced, his first words since they left the venue.

Everybody nods in agreement (while Moonbin hums).

"And Rocky, please make sure he eats. You know this maknae of ours," MJ's voice is full of concern.

Rocky nods in agreement.

\----

"Sanha," Rocky said, waking the younger up.

"Minhyuk-hyung?"

"We're here. Let's go inside and eat, okay?"

Sanha nods, still half awake as he took Rocky's hand and followed him inside.

Rocky led them straight to the kitchen where the hyungs already set the table. He told them he'll hit them up on Kakao when he knows Sanha is okay.

"Eat up Sanha," Rocky said, touching Sanha's cheeks.

The younger shook his head.

"But the hyungs bought your favorite take out."

"I'll eat if you eat with me." Sanha said in a small voice.

Rocky nods, smiling.

They ate in silence. Until sniffles can be heard.

Rocky looks at Sanha who is now crying. He wants to hug him but he must let Sanha's frustrations out.

"I," Sanha started, calminh himself, "I'm sorry Minhyuk-hyung. I also want to say sorry to Jinwoo-hyung, Myungjun-hyung, Dongmin-hyung and Bin-hyung."

They rarely use their real name when addresing the other. For Sanha, he do this when he's so down.

Rocky reached out for Sanha's hand amd squeeze it.

"Sanha, it was not your fault, okay. And you performed so great."

"What if... What if you kick me out of Astro? I can't, I don't like that. What if Arohas don't love me anymore?

"Baby," Rocky said gently, "Jinwoo-hyung won't let anybody kick you. And I'm sure Arohas love for you will go stronger because they saw how great you are on stage, how great you handle that incident with that stupid mic."

Sanha is still silently crying, but Rocky knows this is just him letting go of all the negative feelings. He then message the others that it's time for them to talk to Sanha.

"Sanha," Moonbin said, touching Sanha's shoulder.

The younger flinched in surprise, "Bin-hyung?"

Moonbin sits down in front of Sanha, "You did great today, okay. You were amazing."

Sanha can't help but let more tears fall from his eyes. He nods, and Moonbin raffles his hair.

"Aga," Jinjin said, and Sanha cries harder because it's been a while since the leader calls him that, "We are so proud of you. You were shining earlier. You keep on growing and growing every day." He then hugs the youngest member.

"Sanha, please slow down," MJ said teasingly, "Your hyungs will be having a hard time if you grow faster."

Eunwoo pats Sanha's hair, "We won't kick you. How can we kick someone who performs so well."

Sanha is still crying but a smile is now plastered on his face, "Thank you Myungjun-hyung, Jinwoo-hyung, Dongmin-hyung, Bin-hyung and Minhyuk-hyung. I love you. Thank you for the food also," he giggles, "I just want to be spoiled."

They all laughed and tease Sanha.

\----

Sanha invaded Rocky's bed because the baby needs more cuddling.

"Are you proud of me?"

Rocky placed a kiss on Sanha's forehead, "More than I ever could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Inspired by the microphone incident last KBS Gayo Dechukjae and my own feelings. (/ω＼*)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy holidays! ヾ ^_^♪


End file.
